New Family
by lexjl
Summary: Will and JJ had only been together for six months before she found out she was pregnant, they had thought about not keeping the baby but changed their mind when their parents agreed to help them. Set in college one shot. JJ and Will only. I don't own any rights to CM or it's characters.


She sat there trying to read the chapter, she was sitting on the floor of their apartment, holding their three week old daughter in her arms. She was trying to feed her and study at the same time, waiting on Will to come home. He was still going to class while she was taking online class, it was part of the agreement they made with their parents when they told them she was pregnant. They would help pay their bills as long as JJ and Will stayed in school and kept their grades up, she didn't like depending on them to support their family but she was grateful. Will and she had only been together for six months before she found out she was pregnant, they had thought about not keeping the baby but changed their mind when their parents agreed to help them.

"Come on baby girl, you need to eat so mommy can study."

The baby starting making sounds before she smiled.

"You look like your daddy, Cammy Grace." JJ still looking down at the baby.

Cammy had light brown hair with blue eyes, she was born early and was small although since her birth she had started putting on weight.

"I know you don't want to sleep but mommy and daddy are both almost done with school. We both need you to corporate just a little."

She started crying, JJ knew she was hungry and needed changed she sighed before getting up, it was going to be a long day. Cammy started crying louder as JJ got up.

"Okay, sweet girl mommy is working on it." As she went to the kitchen to make a bottle.

JJ heard the keys in the lock she knew that Will was home and honestly she was grateful that he was home.

"JJ, I'm home." As he called out as he walked into the living room.

"In the kitchen." As she put the bottle in Cammy's mouth.

/

Will looked around the apartment it was a small two bedroom, he had to admit that it would fit into his parent's living room. His parents were well off and honestly suspicious of JJ when he first told them she was pregnant but they quickly realized that she didn't know they had money until the first time she met them. He loved JJ and Cammy, they were his world although at when she first told him she was pregnant he was scared out of his mind. They were somehow making it work and they both agreed that they were in it together.

"She giving you a hard time?" Will walking into the kitchen, seeing JJ feeding their daughter.

"No she is just hungry and is going to needed changed. How was school?"

"The same thing, I hate this class."

"I know you do but you need this economics class to graduate."

"I know I do. How is your class going?"

She hadn't taken any time off school since having Cammy, Will knew it was starting to take it's toll on JJ.

"I'm trying to read the last couple of chapters but I am not getting very far before she wakes up."

"Why don't I feed her while you take break?"

"I won't be able to study if she is crying."

"Then go relax, I am here too."

"I know. She is going to needed burped." As she handed him the baby.

"Okay." As he started patting her back.

"I am going to take a shower."

Will watched as she walked out of the room, he looked down at his daughter, she had burped and was ready to eat more. He started feeding her as he heard the water in the bathroom turn on.

"Your momma needs some rest so you and I are going to help her with that." He whispered to her.

/

JJ enjoyed the shower when she got out she felt human again, probably for the first time all day. She knew this was going to be hard being a mother but she didn't imagine it being this hard. Cammy needed her full attention and she was having problems concentrating on school, Will's parents had offered to pay for a nanny but JJ refused. She wanted to be the one that raised their daughter not someone she didn't know. Once she was dressed she walked back into the living room, Will was sitting on the couch rocking Cammy.

"You feel better?" he asked looking up.

"Yes, is she sleeping?"

"She just closed her eyes. I am going to put her to bed."

"Thank you." As she sat on the couch.

She looked around the room as Will walked into the nursery, she needed to clean up before one of their parents decided to make a visit but she had to finish her school work.

"Tell me." Will as he sat down next to her, pulling her closer.

"I need to clean and manage to do school work. Maybe I should have taken a semester off."

"You still can if you want. I will clean up the house while you do school work."

"You have school work to do."

"We are a team that means we help each other. You have been in the house for the last three weeks, I know you are trying to make things easier for me but I am also here to make things easier on you."

"Do you regret this?"

"Our family?"

"Yes."

"No, I love you and Cammy more than anything. Do you regret it?"

"Today for the first time since she was born, I wondered if we did the right thing about keeping her. She deserves more than two college kids trying to be parents but then I look at her and I never want to leave her. I don't regret us being a family, I love both of you."

"But you're scared."

"I am. We promised that we would give her everything we could but can we really. We are still kids."

"We are giving her everything that we can right now, we love her and we love each other. We will be able to give her more in the future it is just going to take time."

"Do you really think that we can?"

"I do. Cammy is going to be just fine because the one thing that she will always have is love, no matter what we do in our lives we will always love her and each other."

"It's harder being a mom than I thought it would be. I wouldn't give our new family up for anything."

"Me either."

They sat their talking a little more before they both did some more school work before Cammy woke up for another feeding. Will took the feeding this time, giving JJ a small break as she watched them she knew he was right they were going to be okay.

**Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**


End file.
